Senior Year 13: The Quality of the Competition
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: While Natalie pursues Harrison, Mike and Jane spar with both Sam and Brooke; Sam tries to mend some fences.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Mr. Osbourne: Erick Avari  
Principal Krupps: Robert Gant  
Jaycee: Eliza Dushku

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SENIOR YEAR**

**THE QUALITY OF THE COMPETITION**

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - MORNING

Outside the Novak: Lily comes walking up just as Natalie is  
exiting the restroom. Without missing a beat, Lily grabs  
Natalie by the arm, neatly spins her around, and propels her  
back through the door.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - CONTINUOUS

Inside the Novak door, Lily confronts Natalie, arms akimbo.

LILY  
Natalie, we have to talk.

NATALIE  
(amiably)  
Okay.

Lily seems greatly put off by Natalie's nonchalant attitude.

LILY  
"Okay"? What does that mean,  
"okay"?

NATALIE  
(slowly)  
Okay...fine...all right...sure  
thing...you know—okay?

Lily throws her arms up in frustration.

LILY  
Argh! Natalie!

NATALIE  
Did you want me to say something  
else?

LILY  
How can you stand there and act  
like nothing happened?

NATALIE  
(confused)  
What, did something happen?

LILY  
NATALIE!

NATALIE  
What? You said we had to talk,  
but I don't know what about?

LILY  
Last weekend? The ski trip?

NATALIE  
Oh! Hey, that was fun. Real  
honest-to-God snow, great skiing,  
plus I made a friend—

LILY  
(sourly)  
Sam.

NATALIE  
Well, remade, I guess. And I got  
this really cool new job.

LILY  
And you told Brooke you were going  
after Harrison!

NATALIE  
Oh, yeah, but that's between me and  
Brooke. I thought you meant  
something between us.

LILY  
(exasperated)  
Natalie! How am I supposed to  
stay uninvolved?

NATALIE  
(frowns)  
Well...you don't get involved with  
all that stuff between Brooke and  
Sam.

LILY  
Only technically. These days Sam  
has other reasons to be mad at me,  
apparently.

NATALIE  
I could talk to her, if you want.

LILY  
No!  
(considering)  
Well, maybe it could—  
(back on track)  
No! Natalie, this isn't about me  
and Sam! It's about you and  
Brooke!

NATALIE  
(biting)  
I tried, Lily. I tried several  
times. For my trouble I got  
insulted and screamed at. So  
forgive me for not continuing to  
beat my head against the wall that  
is Brooke McQueen.

LILY  
But, Natalie! Using Harrison?

NATALIE  
I am NOT! I like Harrison! I  
think Harrison and I could be good  
together.

LILY  
But Brooke—

NATALIE  
What, I'm supposed to forget about  
Harrison just because Brooke was  
there first? The way I hear it,  
Harrison and Sam were like THAT—  
(crossing her fingers)  
—for ages, and it didn't stop  
Brooke from swooping in and  
snatching him for herself.

Lily opens her mouth for a rebuttal, until she realizes she  
doesn't have one, and snaps it shut again.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
So why can't I do the exact same  
thing to her?

LILY  
Is that what this is, Natalie?  
Revenge on Sam's behalf?

NATALIE  
(despairing)  
You're not LISTENING to me! I LIKE  
Harrison! Maybe more than like, I  
don't know! But I'm going to find  
out. And I'm not going to let  
Brooke—or anyone else—stop me.

LILY  
What about Harrison?

NATALIE  
(thoughtful)  
I think he likes me. He could like  
me, if he got the chance.

LILY  
So, you're just going to offer  
yourself up...

NATALIE  
Stop it! You make it sound...  
dirty.

LILY  
Sorry. This is just really weird.

NATALIE  
All I want is a fair shot. A  
chance to let Harrison choose who  
he wants to be with.

LILY  
What if he chooses Brooke?

Natalie shrugs faintly.

LILY (CONT'D)  
(incredulous)  
So it's just, what, may the best  
woman win?

NATALIE  
(considers)  
Yeah. And, Lily?  
(pause)  
That would be ME.

WHITE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - MORNING

Moments before the bell rings. Most of the class is already  
in their seats. Then Sam breezes in, cell phone in one hand,  
PDA in the other, fully loaded shoulder bag tucked under one  
arm.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
Yes, I got that part...no, I  
understand that...

Miss Glass, lounging in h3er chair, leaps up at the sound of a  
student having the nerve to use a cell phone in class.

GLASS  
McPherson!

Sam stops in her tracks, turns around, and—  
as best she can—holds up a finger.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
Hold on, Mr. Krupps.  
(to Miss Glass)  
Yes, Miss Glass?

The realization that Sam is on the phone with Principal  
Krupps—and that therefore there's nothing she can really do  
about it—resutls in Miss Glass rolling her eyes and skulking  
away.

GLASS  
(disgusted)  
Nothing.

Dismissing her instantly, Sam returns to her call:

SAM  
(into the phone)  
I'm back... Okay...

While she's talking, she dumps her shoulder bag on the table  
in front of her stool.

SAM (CONT'D)  
...Sure, I can take care of that...

She fishes a couple of papers out of the bag.

SAM (CONT'D)  
...No, it's no problem...

Sam trots to the front of the room, lays the papers down in  
front of an unsmiling Miss Glass, and heads back to her seat.

SAM (CONT'D)  
...Uh-huh... Can I see that  
report?... Great...

As she hops onto the stool, the bells rings.

SAM (CONT'D)  
...Yeah, gotta go, that's the  
bell... Okay...  
(laughs)  
...You too, Mr. Krupps.

She snaps the phone closed and tucks it away, then turns her  
attention to Miss Glass, who seems to be steaming just under  
the surface. She picks up the papers Sam had left and scans  
them.

GLASS  
Are these your chapter reports,  
McPherson?

SAM  
Uh-huh. I did them last night.

GLASS  
(snorts)  
You did this in one night? This  
oughta be fun.

She promptly tosses the papers to one side.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
All right! Today's lesson: how to  
build your very own hydrogen bomb.  
Just kidding! Wanted to get a rise  
out of Little Miss Peacenik over  
there.

Lily stonily refuses to be baited.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Don't worry! By the time you get  
done studying hydrogen isotopes,  
you'll wish you had your own  
H-bomb, just to put yourselves out  
of your misery! Ha!

She slaps the table merrily.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Harrison is traversing the corridors warily, looking around  
and behind him at frequent intervals, then dashing up the  
stairs.

CUT TO:

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Upstairs, the hallways are less crowded. Harrison goes to the  
end of the hall, takes one more furtive glance around, and  
ducks into a secluded alcove—where Natalie is waiting, pacing  
the narrow width of the space nervously. Her anxiety only  
seems to increase when she sees him.

NATALIE  
Thanks for coming.

HARRISON  
(holding up a hand)  
The only reason I'm here is to say  
I'm not interested.

Natalie seems to crumble inside, though she tries to put on a  
brave face.

NATALIE  
(cracking)  
Well...I guess that saves me a lot  
of talking, huh?

HARRISON  
Natalie...

NATALIE  
New Year's Eve, what was that? Was  
it nothing? You can't stand there  
and tell me it was nothing.

HARRISON  
(struggling)  
I...I don't know what it was.

NATALIE  
(almost whispering)  
You know what it could be.

Harrison puts his fingers to his temples, as if trying to ward  
off a headache.

HARRISON  
Argh! I can't do this! I went  
through this once, with Brooke and  
Sam. It was pure hell. There's no  
way I'm going through it again with  
Brooke and you.

NATALIE  
And that's it? Without even giving  
yourself a chance to find out how  
you really feel?

HARRISON  
I know how I feel. I'm committed  
to Brooke.

NATALIE  
(muttering)  
Insert straightjacket joke here.

Harrison glares at her.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Okay! Fine! You tell me on New  
Year's Eve you felt nothing, that  
it was all in my over-active  
stalker imagination—and I'll go  
away, and you'll never have to  
worry about me again.

For a moment, it looks like Harrison is struggling with the  
temptation to do just that.

HARRISON  
(capitulating)  
I can't...say that. You know I  
can't say that.

Natalie looks up at him intently.

NATALIE  
I know.

HARRISON  
No! Natalie... I have to think  
of Brooke, how she feels. Don't  
you care about that? She's  
supposed to be your friend—or at  
least she was.

NATALIE  
First of all, I'm pretty sure she's  
not my friend. And anyway, I'm not  
acting any differently than she  
did. She knew how Sam felt about  
you, and she didn't care—and now I  
don't care how she feels.

HARRISON  
Yeah, I heard about your little  
declaration.

NATALIE  
(groans)  
Okay, I wasn't being diplomatic  
then—I was just pissed! I was  
tired of listening to Brooke's  
holier-than-thou attitude, thought  
she deserved some of her own back  
for a change.

HARRISON  
Brooke's not—

NATALIE  
Oh, she is SO! Selfish, self-  
centered, egomaniacal, possessive,  
insanely jealous...

HARRISON  
(incredulous)  
Where are you getting this from?  
Brooke's not anything like that.  
She's—

But Harrison doesn't get the chance to rattle off Brooke's  
qualities—he is cut off by an angry shout:

BROOKE  
NATALIE!

They turn to see Brooke standing there, steaming. She marches  
forward and pushes Natalie away from Harrison.

NATALIE  
Hey!

BROOKE  
I see you couldn't wait to start  
throwing yourself at my boyfriend.

She steps towards Natalie menacingly, crowding her against the  
wall.

HARRISON  
We were just talking.

Brooke doesn't spare him a glance.

BROOKE  
Stay out of this, Harrison.  
(to Natalie)  
Remember your first day?

Backed against the wall, Natalie looks up at Brooke, fists  
clenched.

NATALIE  
You don't have your posse with you  
now.

BROOKE  
(grinning)  
That's okay—I can kick your ass  
all by myself.

Then Harrison is standing at Brooke's shoulder.

HARRISON  
Natalie, get out of here. Brooke  
and I need to talk.

NATALIE  
I don't need—

HARRISON  
Natalie, go!

Natalie slides away from Brooke with as much grace as she can  
muster, then takes off down the hallway. Brooke starts to  
take a step after her, but Harrison catches her firmly by the  
arm.

BROOKE  
Harrison!

HARRISON  
(smoldering)  
Brooke, do me a favor, okay? The  
next time I'm telling someone that  
you're NOT egotistical, possessive  
and jealous, try to cooperate, huh?

BROOKE  
Oh, no. You don't get to get out  
of my being mad at you by being mad  
at me.

HARRISON  
Come again?

BROOKE  
I'm the one who's mad here, dammit!  
I can't believe you were talking to  
her!

HARRISON  
Yeah, the operative word there is  
"talking".

BROOKE  
I don't care!

HARRISON  
Well, I do. And I hope you're not  
thinking of ORDERING me not to talk  
to Natalie. Remember that little  
chat about trust?

For a moment Brooke looks like she's going to explode; then  
she leans against the wall, fists ballled not in anger but  
frustration.

BROOKE  
I... It's so hard, Harrison. SO  
hard. I don't want to be like  
this, I HATE being like this... I  
just...KNOW she wants to take you  
away from me. Just standing  
there...watching... I...

Brooke trails off, exhausted and sniffling. Harrison gathers  
her up in his arms.

HARRISON  
Shhh...she's not taking me  
anywhere.

BROOKE  
(plaintive)  
Promise?

HARRISON  
Promise.

BROOKE  
You don't feel anything for her?  
Not at all?

Doubts flicker across Harrison's face, out of Brooke's sight.

HARRISON  
(soothing)  
Not at all.

CUT TO:

EST. THE QUAD - AFTERNOON

Students dispersing after class.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Sam and Krupps are walking briskly down the corridor. Sam is  
loaded down with her shoulder bag, and Krupps is carrying a  
thick binder.

SAM  
I'm really sorry about this, Mr.  
Krupps. I know you wanted to go  
over some ideas. I don't know why  
Mr. Doyle wants me at the paper so  
early—all I've been doing is  
shadowing other people, watching  
them work. "Studying", Mr. Doyle  
keeps saying.

KRUPPS  
Well, I have no objections to your  
studying, Sam. Besides, you're  
getting paid for it. You should  
enjoy it.

SAM  
Oh, I do! I just wish...

KRUPPS  
(chuckling)  
You're eager. Another fine  
quality. In fact, perhaps just a  
touch TOO eager. This report can  
wait, you know.

SAM  
No, no.

She holds out her hand expectantly; he hands over the binder.

KRUPPS  
I don't want to overburden you.

SAM  
Don't worry about it. I'll look at  
this in the car.

Without pause, they march through the double doors at the end  
of the hallway.

CUT TO:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Sam and Krupps head down the sidewalk to the curb.

KRUPPS  
We'll teleconference later.

SAM  
It might be late...

KRUPPS  
(reproachfully)  
Sam.

SAM  
Okay, okay. But if I wake you up,  
it's your fault.

They've reached the parking lot. Sam looks back and forth  
expectantly.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(under her breath)  
Come on, Jaycee, where are you?

KRUPPS  
Perhaps I could—

Krupps is cut off by the sound of a gunning engine. Jaycee's  
convertible tears into the parking lot and screeches to a  
stop in front of them. Sam tosses her shoulder bag in the  
back and climbs into the passenger seat, balancing the binder  
on her lap.

SAM  
(to Jaycee)  
To the paper, quick!

JAYCEE  
(throwing up a hand)  
Javohl, mein kommandant!

Sam slaps her hand down, then looks up at Krupps as Jaycee  
pulls away.

SAM  
(calling back)  
I'll call you!

Krupps watches them go, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

The corridor is deserted, except for Natalie, who is rummaging  
through her open locker. As she steps back and closes the  
locker door, a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. Instantly,  
she spins and throws a body blow—which catches Harrison  
square in the midsection.

HARRISON  
Oof!

As Harrison doubles over, Natalie's hands fly to her gaping  
mouth in shock.

NATALIE  
Oh my God! Oh my God! Harrison,  
are you okay?

HARRISON  
(wheezing)  
Me...? Yeah...sure...any day now...

Distraught, Natalie leads Harrison—who is still bent in the  
middle—through a nearby door.

CUT TO:

INT. A CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

Natalie guides Harrison into the empty classroom and settles  
him into a chair.

NATALIE  
(bending over him)  
I'm SO sorry. I thought you might  
be Brooke.

Still gasping, he looks up at her warily.

HARRISON  
Forget about...protecting you...  
from Brooke... I oughta be...  
protecting HER...from YOU...

NATALIE  
Aww, Harrison! Were you trying to  
protect me? That's so sweet!

She promptly takes his face in her hands and kisses his  
forehead.

HARRISON  
(groans)  
This is hopeless.

NATALIE  
No, it's not, Harrison. You're  
protective of me. That means a  
lot.

Harrison is sufficiently recovered to scoot away a bit.

HARRISON  
No! No, it doesn't mean a lot!  
Believe me, it means little! Very,  
very little!

NATALIE  
Don't be shy about it. This is a  
really good sign.

HARRISON  
(desperate)  
Natalie, no! It's not a sign!  
It's no kind of sign!

NATALIE  
You see? I knew if you gave  
yourself a chance, your feelings  
for me would come out.

Harrison just buries his face in his hands.

CUT TO:

EXT. COUNTY ANNEX - AFTERNOON

Coincidentally, the same building where Sam's New Year's Eve  
adventure took place. Krupps' car pulls into a spot near the  
front dood, and Krupps gets out. He seems distracted, and  
just before he gets to the doors, they open and Mr. Osbourne  
comes out, also looking distracted. They barely manage to  
keep from bumping into one another.

OSBOURNE  
Oh! Excuse me, Mr. Krupps.

KRUPPS  
Erick! Fancy meeting you here.

OSBOURNE  
Indeed. Just researching old  
records.

KRUPPS  
Yes, I'm here on a sort of research  
mission myself.

OSBOURNE  
Another of the Board's...  
esoteric...demands?

KRUPPS  
No, no...just some information for  
a personal project.

The exchange stalls awkwardly.

OSBOURNE  
Well... I won't keep you.

KRUPPS  
I'll see you tomorrow, Erick.

OSBOURNE  
Tomorrow. Of course.

Osbourne steps aside, allowing Krupps to enter the building.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DINING ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Brooke, Lily and Carmen are gathered around the dining room  
table, amid various books and papers: a study session.

LILY  
(standing up)  
I'd better go, guys.

Jane happens to walk in, catching Lily's statement.

JANE  
Oh, Lily, honey, why don't you  
stay? You can call Josh and have  
him come over for dinner. Mike's  
bringing home pizza.

LILY  
Thanks, Mrs. McPherson, but there's  
a veggie casserole waiting.

The phone rings. Brooke jumps up.

BROOKE  
(brightly)  
I'll get it!

As Brooke jogs into the kitchen, Jane turns to Carmen.

JANE  
Are you staying, Carmen?

CARMEN  
Sure, I can always go for pizza.  
Mom's at a meeting anyway.

JANE  
(to Lily)  
Are you sure I can't convince you  
to stay? I'm sure we could make  
one of those pizzas vegetarian.

LILY  
It does sound tempting—

Suddenly there is a crash in the kitchen, startling everyone.  
Jane makes a rush for the kitchen, followed closely by Lily  
and Carmen.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

Jane and the girls find Brooke backed up against the  
refrigerator, her hands clamped over her mouth, horror plainly  
visible in her eyes. The telephone is swinging from its cord;  
the crash apparently was Brooke dropping it.

JANE  
(rushing over)  
Brooke! Brooke? What is it?

As Lily and Carmen crowd around Brooke, Jane makes a grab for  
the phone, hauling it up by the cord.

JANE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Hello? Hello!... No, I'm... I'm  
his wife. What's— Oh, God... Is  
he...? We'll...be right there.

She manages to hang up the phone.

CARMEN  
Mrs. McPherson? What is it?

Jane is struggling to keep her composure.

JANE  
There's, uh...there's a fire. In  
Mike's building...

LILY  
Oh my God. Is he okay?

JANE  
They...don't know... We have to  
go.

She fumbles for her purse, then puts an arm around Brooke.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Honey, I don't know if—

BROOKE  
(panicky)  
You can't leave me here.

CARMEN  
(interposing)  
We'll watch Mac.

Jane stops to pat Carmen's hand in appreciation.

JANE  
Thank you. Just...call Miss Feeley  
if it...gets too late.

She guides Brooke gently towards the patio doors, while Lily  
and Carmen trade worried looks.

CUT TO:

EST. L.A. SKYLINE - DUSK

Actually, just a part of the skyline: a cluster of mid-rise  
office buildings, one of dozens of such clusters that are  
scattered throughout the L.A. basin. Against the smoggy  
sunset, a plume of black smoke is clearly visible.

CUT TO:

EXT. A PARKING LOT

A scene of barely-controlled chaos: fire trucks, along with  
what seems to be miles of hose, are scattered across the side  
of the lot closest to the burning building. A throng of  
onlookers and others crowd the other side of the lot, held  
back by police barricades. The street beyond is a mess—cars  
abandoned across all the lanes.

Jane's car creeps up the street, inching along the curb as far  
as it can. The moment Jane stops the car, she and Brooke hop  
out. They run across the street towards the crowd, weaving  
around the abandoned cars.

JANE  
Mike? Mike!

BROOKE  
Dad!

They frantically cross along the front edge of the crowd,  
calling and trying to scan the sea of faces, until suddenly  
Mike appears, looking slightly disheveled but otherwise none  
the worse for wear.

MIKE  
Brooke! Jane!

Brooke, who is a couple of steps closer, throws herself into  
her father's arms. Jane is just a moment behind, joining in  
the clinch.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
It's okay! I'm okay!

He manages to maneuver Brooke and Jane into an embrace that's  
not quite as bone-crushing.

BROOKE  
Daddy, I was so scared...

MIKE  
I'm fine, sweetheart. It wasn't  
close.

BROOKE  
What happened?

MIKE  
Don't know what started it. But it  
was three floors above us. I was  
never in any danger.

A strobe of light illuminates them for a moment: the wayward  
spotlight of a television camera, one of several clustered at  
the far edge of the lot.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
I've been staying away from the  
media. They've been going after  
anyone who was in the building.

JANE  
You're sure you're okay?

MIKE  
(laughing)  
I'm fine! I may have to work from  
home for a while, but—

The sudden sound of screeching brakes makes them all turn. At  
the corner, a late-arriving TV van has just been cut off by a  
white compact. The compact swerves around the van, and comes  
closer to the lot than most of the other cars by jumping the  
curb, driving down the sidewalk and nearly topplijng a sapling  
tree planted at the edge of the lot.

BROOKE  
(peering)  
Is that—?

The driver's-side door—which has the L.A. Chronicle logo  
painted on it—opens, and Sam clambers out.

JANE  
Sam?

Plainly she doesn't see them. She pulls a pad and pencil out  
of the car, and pins a press badge to her blouse. Then she  
jogs up to one of the officers manning the barricade. The  
McQueen family watches, just out of earshot, as Sam and the  
policeman have a brief exchange. The officer points, then  
moves the sawhorse barricade enough to let Sam slip through.

MIKE  
(confused)  
Do interns do that?

Jane can only shrug helplessly, watching as Sam conducts an  
interview with one of the fire department officials, jotting  
notes on her pad.

JANE  
(reluctantly)  
I guess...if she's working, we  
shouldn't bother her.

BROOKE  
(shaking her head)  
I don't believe this... Like,  
taking over the school wasn't  
enough—now she's everywhere. It's  
a curse, I keep telling everyone.

Jane looks at her strangely.

JANE  
What do you mean, taking over the school?

Brooke's mouth drops open as she considers how to explain that.

BROOKE  
If we can get out of here, I'll  
explain in the car.

MIKE  
We might as well. I'll have to  
pick up my car in the morning.

So, with one last longing glance back from Jane, they head for  
the car, leaving Sam oblivious to their presence.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HARRISON'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

It could be a coal mine, thought—it's pitch black. The phone  
rings. Twice. Three times. The light snaps on; Harrison  
sturggles to sit up in bed, and grabs the phone.

HARRISON  
(half-asleep)  
H'lo?

NATALIE (V.O.)  
(over the phone)  
Hey, Harrison. Did I wake you?

HARRISON  
Uh-huh.

NATALIE (V.O.)  
Oh. Sorry. I just wanted to say  
thanks for protecting me. And  
sorry for...you know...hitting you.

HARRISON  
(still not awake)  
Natalie? Can we talk about this  
tomorrow?

NATALIE (V.O.)  
Well...sure. I just thought...  
with Brooke and all...

The mention of Brooke wakes Harrison up; his eyes snap open.

HARRISON  
Uh, uh, wait! Natalie, you're not  
going to tell Brooke about this,  
right?

NATALIE (V.O.)  
(thinking)  
I...dunno. Why? Brooke might be  
happy to hear that I hit you.

HARRISON  
(groans)  
No, please, Natalie, don't tell  
Brooke.

NATALIE (V.O.)  
Okay, Harrison, don't worry. I  
won't tell Brooke a thing.  
(pause)  
Thanks for protecting me.

HARRISON  
Natalie, go to sleep.

NATALIE (V.O.)  
Okay. Sweet dreams, Harrison.

The line goes dead. Harrison groans again, hangs up the  
phone, and buries his head under his pillow.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' BEDROOM - NIGHT

From what can be seen, a finely decorated room. Krupps is  
wearing a classic red smoking jacket, sitting up in his four-  
poster bed, reading by the light of a bedside table lamp.  
The phone rings; he picks it up before it can ring again.

KRUPPS  
(into the phone)  
Calvin Krupps.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Sam is pacing around her little table.

SAM  
Oh, Mr. Krupps, did I wake you?

INTERCUT BETWEEN KRUPPS AND SAM

KRUPPS  
Of course not. I've been expecting  
your call.

SAM  
Oh God, you haven't been sitting  
there waiting for me to call, have  
you? I didn't mean to be so late,  
I swear!

KRUPPS  
(soothing)  
Sam, you worry entirely too much.  
(pause)  
Is something wrong? You sound...  
agitated.

SAM  
I'm sorry, Mr. Krupps, it's just  
been...SUCH a night. Really.  
Unbelievable.

KRUPPS  
Unbelievable in a good way or a bad  
way?

SAM  
Oh! In a good way. A very good  
way!

KRUPPS  
Well. You've piqued my interest.  
What about this night is so  
unbelievable?

SAM  
Well, I was— Wait. What about  
the report? We were going to go  
over ideas?

KRUPPS  
Oh, but this is so much more  
interesting. The report can  
wait—tell me all about your  
evening.

Sam settles on her bed.

SAM  
Okay—when I showed up at the  
paper, Mr. Doyle said that I'd done  
enough shadowing, and it was time  
for me to cover something real. On  
my own. So there I was, just  
sitting and listening to the police  
scanner...

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EST. MCQUEEN HOUSE - EARLY MORNING

Just before sunrise at the McQueens'.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN

Jane is sitting at the kitchen table, disconsolate. On the  
table before her sits a steaming cup of coffee, untouched.

Brooke comes down the stairs.

BROOKE  
Morning, Jane.

Jane gives something barely coherent as a response. Worried,  
Brooke comes over and crouches down beside her.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Are you all right?

Jane shakes her head mutely. Then Mike walks in, carrying a  
section of the newspaper.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Dad—

But Mike is distracted as well. He lays the newspaper section  
down on the table.

MIKE  
I think you should see this.

INSERT: THE NEWSPAPER

The front page of the Metro section, top fold. The headline  
across the top reads "BLAZE ERUPTS IN D'TOWN MID-RISE". A  
color photo takes up most of the width of the page, with the  
the text running along the left side and continuing  
underneath. The byline reads:

SAMANTHA MCPHERSON  
CHRONICLE STAFF WRITER

Jane takes hold of the paper weakly, but then pushes it away,  
shaking.

JANE  
There should... She should be  
HERE... She should be with her  
family... Instead of...of...

Brooke puts a supportive arm around Jane's shoulder.

JANE (CONT'D)  
(to Mike)  
What are we going to do about Mr.  
Krupps?

Just like that, Brooke's supportiveness dissolves; she bangs  
her head against the table softly.

BROOKE  
I shouldn't have said anything.

MIKE  
Brooke, of course you should have.  
This is something Jane and I needed  
to know about.

Frustrated, Brooke leaps to her feet, pacing angrily.

BROOKE  
No! You two...you're just going  
to...mess everything up again!

MIKE  
(sharply)  
Brooke!

She picks up the paper and waves it at them.

BROOKE  
Do you remember that you tried to  
get Sam fired from this job? What  
are you going to do now? Try to  
get Mr. Krupps fired? Take Sam out  
of school? What?

JANE  
Brooke, I don't understand. When  
you were telling us this last  
night, you made it sound like you  
hated it.

BROOKE  
Well, I DO! It's totally awful—  
but not THAT way! God! Even I  
know they're not DOING anything.  
And Mr. Osbourne says—

MIKE  
Osbourne. He's that social studies  
teacher of yours?

BROOKE  
—he says that it's not, you  
know...romantic, or anything. And  
he knows a lot more about people.  
He's got a master's and everything.

MIKE  
Still, it sounds like this man has  
an undue influence over Sam...

BROOKE  
You weren't listening very close.  
Sam's the one with the influence.

JANE  
I know it may seem that way, but—

MIKE  
(breaking in)  
Look, we're just trying to help  
Sam.

BROOKE  
No, I'M trying to help Sam! Why  
won't anyone believe me?

MIKE  
We believe you, honey.

BROOKE  
You won't help Sam by making her  
have everyone even more than she  
already does!

With that, Brooke runs back up the stairs.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE QUAD - MORNING

Throngs of students heading for school. Among them is  
Harrison, walking along the sidewalk casually—until Natalie  
scurries up from behind and matches his pace.

NATALIE  
Hi!

HARRISON  
(pointing)  
Okay, you're stalking me.

NATALIE  
(laughing)  
I am NOT stalking you! We go to  
the same school. How can I be  
stalking you?

HARRISON  
I don't know, but...but you are!  
And if Brooke sees you—

NATALIE  
I'm not afraid of Brooke anymore.

She throws a shadow punch that makes him flinch.

HARRISON  
Yeah, what's up with that?

NATALIE  
After that first day, I thought I  
ought to take a self-defense  
course.

HARRISON  
Karate? Taekwondo?

NATALIE  
Streetfighting. Down and dirty.  
Breaking bones and stuff.

HARRISON  
Oh.

NATALIE  
Don't worry. I won't do anything  
terrible to Brooke. Just kick her  
ass if she comes after me.

HARRISON  
I really wish both of you would  
stop talking like that.

NATALIE  
Okay, okay, no more talk.  
(innocently)  
Wanna go behind the bleachers and  
make out?

HARRISON  
Natalie!

NATALIE  
I'm kidding! Jeez, Harrison,  
you're so sensitive!

Harrison stops walking; Natalie follows suit. He turns to  
face her.

HARRISON  
Natalie, please, PLEASE, just...

NATALIE  
Just what?

HARRISON  
I need to not be walking with you  
right now.

NATALIE  
Harrison, if you want me to go  
away, just say so.

HARRISON  
(swallowing hard)  
Natalie...go away.

Clearly, she hadn't expected him to actually say it; she  
deflates dramatically.

NATALIE  
(unsmiling)  
Okay, Harrison.

Without another word, she veers off, cutting across the grass,  
shoulders slumped. He hangs his head in guilt before walking  
on.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - LATER

The door bangs open, and Natalie storms in, her mood having  
shifted from hurt to angry. She stomps over to one of the  
stalls and locks herself in, brooding. But a moment later,  
the Novak door opens again, and Brooke steps inside.

BROOKE  
(calling through the  
closing door)  
I'll be right there!

Brooke goes to the mirror and starts fussing with her hair.  
Meanwhile, in the toilet stall, Natalie has a thought. She  
quietly reaches into her bag and pulls out her cell phone,  
putting it to her ear but leaving it turned off.

NATALIE  
(loudly)  
...Really...? Me, too... No, I  
was just talking to Harrison...  
Of course I'm not telling Brooke...  
Harrison asked me not to say  
anything last night...

Brooke, who can't help but overhear Natalie's "conversation",  
is steaming.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
...oh, we talked a couple of  
times...here and on the phone...  
No, we're not having phone sex!  
(laughs)  
Not yet, anyway...

On cue, Natalie stands up and unlatches the stall door.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Okay, I have to go... Bye.

As she steps out of the stall, she flips the phone shut and  
puts it away. She puts on a show of acting surprised to see  
Brooke. For her part, Brooke looks like she wants to throw  
down then and there.

BROOKE  
You little bitch.

NATALIE  
(smug)  
You know, you really shouldn't  
eavesdrop.

Brooke takes a threaening step forward.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
I'd love to kick your ass, Brooke,  
but Harrison wouldn't approve.

The door opens, and Sam walks in. Sizing up the situation,  
she goes and stands beside Natalie, glowering at Brooke with  
arms crossed.

SAM  
(to Natalie)  
Are you okay?

NATALIE  
Yeah. I was just telling Brooke  
that Harrison doesn't want any  
violence.

SAM  
He's not the only one.  
(to Brooke)  
You looking to get suspended?

Brooke holds her ground for a moment, then grabs her bag and  
storms out.

SAM (CONT'D)  
She always was a coward.  
(turning)  
Hey, I need you at lunch. We have  
budget reports to go over.

NATALIE  
Okay.  
(pause)  
Hey, Sam? There's something I want  
to talk to you about.

As Natalie and Sam sit on the tuffet—

CUT TO:

INT. GYM - LATER

A bunch of kids, including Lily, file into the gym at the  
start of P.E. class, taught by Coach Krupps, who is standing  
next to a rack of basketballs and holding a clipboard. Lily  
is too preoccupied to notice much around her, until—

COACH KRUPPS  
Lily Ford!

Lily starts, finding Coach Krupps standing next to her. He  
hands her a hall pass.

COACH KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
You're wanted. Principal's office.

She opens her mouth as if to ask for an explanation, but  
decides against saying anything. Instead, she shrugs slightly  
and walks back out of the gym.

CUT TO:

INT. THE OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

Lily walks into the oter office, which for the moment is  
deserted. She looks around, and starts to sit on a bench  
along the back wall; but a side door swings open, and when  
Lily looks over, she sees Sam standing there, beckoning. Sam  
has to beckon again, urgently, before Lily slowly walks over.  
Sam pulls her through the doorway.

CUT TO:

INT. SIDE OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Sam shuts the door behind Lily. They are along in a small,  
narrow room, dominated by a table in the center and file  
cabinets along the walls.

LILY  
(hushed)  
Sam! Principal Krupps wants to see  
me.

SAM  
(casually)  
Oh, don't worry. I did that.

LILY  
You forged a hall pass?

SAM  
It's no big deal. I wanted to  
talk. In private.

At Sam's urging, Lily takes a seat at the table. Sam sits  
across the corner of the table from her. But once they are  
sitting there, Sam doesn't seem to know what to say.

LILY  
(prompting)  
Sam?

SAM  
(uncomfortable)  
Lily, I...think I owe you an  
apology. I've been coming down on  
you—

LILY  
Actually, you've been ignoring me.

SAM  
Right. Anyway, I was doing it  
because you've been hanging out  
with Brooke. Which is wrong. And  
I'm sorry.

LILY  
(hesitantly)  
But, Sam...that's not the only  
thing between us.

SAM  
I know.

LILY  
(at a loss)  
Sam... I...I'm sorry, I just...

SAM  
No, I'm sorry. I've been kind  
of...selfish.

Clearly that wasn't what Lily was expecting to hear.

LILY  
I don't think...

SAM  
It's true. I never bothered to  
look at where you were coming from.

LILY  
It's just, I don't know what to do.  
I want to be a good friend, be  
supportive, you know I do—

Sam lays her hand on Lily's.

SAM  
You are.

LILY  
But I'm NOT! I know you're...  
doing—

SAM  
Lily...

LILY  
—and I don't know how to help!  
I've read all the literature,  
but...

SAM  
(squeezing Lily's hand)  
You help just by being here.

LILY  
But, Sam—

SAM  
I don't have a problem.

Lily is obviously torn.

LILY  
I WANT to believe you...

Sam's expression becomes desperately hopeful.

SAM  
Could you PRETEND to believe me?

Lily reaches up and wipes away the tear that's started to form  
in Sam's eye.

LILY  
Sam, if you ever, EVER need to  
talk, about...or anything...

Sam nods eagerly, leaning over and hugging Lily over the  
table.

SAM  
(laughing awkwardly)  
God, I've missed you! I'm so glad  
Nat woke me up.

LILY  
(shifting slightly)  
Natalie?

SAM  
Yeah...she said I was being unfair  
to you. That I ought to think  
about what kind of position I was  
putting you in.

LILY  
(surprised)  
She said that?

SAM  
(surprised in turn)  
Yeah. You know how much she likes  
you.

LILY  
Well, I...guess so...

SAM  
I'm telling you, it's SO good to  
have someone I can really talk to!  
(awkward pause)  
Uh, besides you, I mean.

LILY  
It's okay, Sam. It's good to be  
able to talk to you again, too.

SAM  
Hey, wanna hang out here til next  
period? I'll just stamp the pass  
and drop it in Coach Krupps' box.

Lily looks at her severely.

LILY  
Sam... I know you're Principal  
Krupps'...whatever, but can you  
really get away with stuff like  
this?

SAM  
(shrugs)  
I am, aren't I? Come on, stay.  
We'll talk.

Lily finally shrugs her assent, bringing a delighted smile to  
Sam's face.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Between periods, the corridors are crowded. Natalie is  
walking along warily when Lily comes jogging up from behind.

LILY  
(calling)  
Natalie!

Natalie stops and turns, allowing Lily to catch up.

LILY (CONT'D)  
I just wanted to say thanks.

Natalie looks confused for a moment, before connecting the  
dots.

NATALIE  
Oh—did you and Sam make up?

LILY  
We...yeah.

NATALIE  
Well, good. Sam needs friends.  
Looks like you and I are it for the  
duration.

LILY  
(quietly)  
I hope not.

NATALIE  
I wouldn't hold out hope for anyone  
else. Carmen—? Maybe. But Mary  
Cherry? Brooke?

LILY  
(under her breath)  
Harrison...

NATALIE  
What?

LILY  
Oh, uh, nothing. I just remembered  
something I have to do.

Lily runs off.

LILY (CONT'D)  
(calling back)  
Talk to you later, Natalie!

Natalie watches her go, mystified.

CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA - NOON

Harrison is waiting in the lunch line when Lily comes out of  
nowhere and smacks him on the arm. Hard.

HARRISON  
(rubbing his arm)  
Ow! What was that for?

LILY  
(accusing)  
You haven't talked to Sam, have  
you?

HARRISON  
(fumbling)  
I—

LILY  
You haven't even tried to talk to  
her!

She smakes his arm again.

HARRISON  
Hey! For a pacifist, you're being  
awfully violent.

LILY  
For Sam's best friend, you're being  
awfully stupid!

HARRISON  
That's not fair!

He takes her by the arm and leads her to a relatively quiet  
corner of the cafeteria.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
What, exactly, would you want me to  
say to Sam?

This time it's Lily who fumbles for an answer.

LILY  
Ah... Well, YOU'RE her best  
friend, Harrison! You're supposed  
to think of something!

HARRISON  
(caustic)  
Oh, I'm supposed to think of  
something. Just like that. Look,  
I don't even know if Sam WANTS to  
hear from me. Last I heard, she  
hated my guts.

LILY  
That doesn't matter! She needs  
help! She need YOU!

HARRISON  
(bitterly)  
I don't think so.

LILY  
But—

HARRISON  
Come on, Lily! We both know what I  
did! I hurt Sam. I betrayed Sam.  
I was going with Sam, and sleeping  
with Brooke. There is no reason in  
the world why Sam would ever want  
to be around me again. So just  
drop it, okay?

With that, Harrison storms off. Lily watches him go, forlorn.

LILY  
(to the air)  
You're wrong, Harrison. There's  
one reason.

CUT TO:

INT. THE LIBRARY - NOON

A typical high school library. What's not so typical is Sam  
and Natalie walking in, carrying lunch trays.

NATALIE  
(whispering)  
Isn't this against the rules?

SAM  
Not for us. The cafeteria's too  
noisy to work in.

They set their trays down at one of the tables and sit down.

SAM (CONT'D)  
And you don't have to whisper.  
There's nobody here.

NATALIE  
Sorry. Habit.

Sam takes a bite out of an apple, and reaches for a thick  
stack of papers piled nearby. She plucks off the topmost  
part—a thick, stapled bundle—and passes it to Natalie.

SAM  
Take a look at this.

Natalie lays the papers next to her tray and starts to leaf  
through them.

NATALIE  
Sam, I think I ought to mention  
that I don't plan on being an  
economics major. I mean, I do okay  
in math, but...

SAM  
You'll do fine. It's not that  
complicated.

Natalie begins to read and eat at the same time.

NATALIE  
(off-hand)  
I saw Lily earlier.

SAM  
Yeah, we talked. Did I thank you  
for getting on me about her?

NATALIE  
Yes.

SAM  
Then I'm doing it again. Thanks.

NATALIE  
(shrugs)  
Like I told Lily, you need friends.

SAM  
(wistfully)  
This is true. A few good friends  
are all I need.

The door opens, and Mr. Krupps comes in. Natalie straightens  
up in her chair, looking as though she's been busted for  
something; Sam, relaxed, waves casually. Krupps holds up his  
hands to calm the waters.

KRUPPS  
Sorry for interrupting, ladies—I  
know this is a working lunch. I  
need to borrow Sam. Just for a few  
minutes. I hope you don't mind,  
Miss James?

NATALIE  
You're the principal.

KRUPPS  
(grins)  
I like that attitude. Sam?

Sam gets up.

SAM  
(to Natalie, mock-serious)  
Don't touch my potato chips.

Then Krupps ushers Sam out the door. Natalie watches them  
leave, then idly reaches across the table, takes a potato chip  
from Sam's tray, and pops it into her mouth.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

The door opens, and Krupps escorts Sam inside.

SAM  
...come on, give me a hint, please?

KRUPPS  
It's...something useful. And  
emerald green.

SAM  
(looking around)  
One of my favorite colors? Is it  
here?

KRUPPS  
(shaking his head)  
It's not in here. I'll show you  
your surprise in a minute. But  
there's something I want you to do  
for me first.

SAM  
Okay.

Krupps reaches behind his desk and pulls up a picture frame.  
He lays it flat on the desk, and Sam gasps when she sees her  
article beneath the glass.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(touched)  
Mr. Krupps...

He works at the edges of the frame, releasing it and setting  
it aside so that the article and its backing lay exposed.  
Then he opens his desk drawer, pulls out a marker, uncaps it,  
and hands it to Sam. She takes a moment to puzzle out what he  
wants.

SAM (CONT'D)  
OH... Mr. Krupps, this is...very  
strange.

KRUPPS  
I have a feeling it will become  
familiar in the future, Sam.  
Please?

She takes the pen, leans over the desk and scrawls her  
signature across the page. Exuding happiness, Krupps  
reassembles the frame and sets it carefully aside before  
taking the pen back.

KRUPPS  
Thanks you, Sam. That means a  
great deal to me.  
(claps once)  
Now! For your surprise. I hope it  
makes you as happy as you've made  
me. It's outside.

Sam frowns, but at his gesture precedes him out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - MOMENTS LATER

Krupps leads Sam to the edge of the side lot where the staff  
parks. There he stops and waits expectantly. Sam stops as  
well, looking around.

SAM  
(bewildered)  
Where are we going? It this thing  
off-campus somewhere?

Krupps is positively enjoying himself.

KRUPPS  
No, we're here.

SAM  
We're...?

She looks around again. Krupps laughs and gestures  
emphatically. It takes her a moment to realize that she's  
standing in front of a bright green compact car which is  
parked at the curb. Even then, it takes her a few seconds to  
put everything together; she gasps sharply and her mouth drops  
open at the realization.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Exactly where we left off. Sam turns to Krupps, and despite  
herself, she seems ready to burst with excitement.

SAM  
No. Mr. Krupps, you can NOT give  
me a car!

KRUPPS  
Well, technically, I'm not. I did  
some research on ethics laws and  
such, and it turns out you're  
right. So, legally, I'm leasing  
the car. You're just...borrowing  
it. For the forseeable future.

Sam follows this in a kind of detached way, her eyes open wide.

SAM  
Okay, but, still... mr. Krupps,  
you can NOT give me a car!

Krupps laughs again, and drapes an arm across her shoulders.

KRUPPS  
Sam, I know you have your license.  
It bugs me that you have to depend  
on other people for rides. With  
your jobs and all your  
responsibilities, you need reliable  
transportation.

He dangles the keys in front of her.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
(cajoling)  
Come on. You know you want to.

Mesmerized, she reaches out and takes the keys, holding them  
in front of her face as if she expects them to disappear.  
Then, completely without warning, she wraps him up in a silent  
bear hug. After a second she breaks away, embarrassed,  
looking around self-consciously and smoothing her clothes.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
(easily)  
It's all right, Sam. "Thank you"  
would have done fine.

The troubled look in her eye magically disappears as soon as  
she refocuses on the car.

SAM  
(anxiously)  
Can I?

KRUPPS  
Well, you're a senior, and you're  
entitled to go off-campus for  
lunch.

He checks his watch.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
And there's forty minutes left in  
your lunch period, so...

He makes an affirmative gesture.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
If nothing else, drive it over to  
the student lot.

Trance-like, Sam moves around to the driver's side of the car.

SAM  
Mr. Krupps, I...I...

She shakes her head in frustration at her inability to express  
herself.

KRUPPS  
(smiling benignly)  
Go.

Sam gets into the car, looking everything over before  
starting theengine. Krupps leans down, gives her a little  
wave and then a shooing motion. After a moment, she motors  
away; Krupps straightens up and watches her go.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SOCIAL STUDIES CLASS - NOON

Brooke is wandering aimlessly around Mr. Osbourne's classroom,  
idly eating an apple. Osbourne is behind his desk as usual,  
watching her.

OSBOURNE  
Yes, Miss McQueen?

BROOKE  
(distant)  
Huh?

OSBOURNE  
Your...disquiet...is plain.  
Something is troubling you?

BROOKE  
(grimacing)  
You want the list?

OSBOURNE  
Perhaps just those items relating  
to Miss McPherson.

BROOKE  
(laughing bitterly)  
Don't you know by now? Sam and I  
are so intertwined, everything has  
to do with her. All roads lead to  
Sam. Take Natalie.

OSBOURNE  
Miss James?

BROOKE  
"Miss James" is after my boyfriend.  
Sam's probably the one who set her  
off sniffing around him. She and  
Sam are acting like life-long  
buddies all of a sudden.

A thoughtful look passes across Osbourne's face briefly.

OSBOURNE  
Hmmm... I complement you on the  
quality of your competition. But  
I'm afraid I'm not qualified to  
give romantic advice.

BROOKE  
Sorry, I didn't mean—

OSBOURNE  
It's quite all right. But  
something else is on your mind?

BROOKE  
Well, there's...this.

OSBOURNE  
"This"?

BROOKE  
This. Me. Here. Now.

OSBOURNE  
Indeed?

BROOKE  
For one thing, it seems like  
we're...plotting, or something.

OSBOURNE  
We are strategizing, which could be  
viewed as "plotting" under certain  
circumstances. Certainly Miss  
McPherson would think so.

Brooke wanders to the front of the class where her lunch tray  
sits, and sets her half-eaten apple down on it.

BROOKE  
I keep thinking about Principal  
Krupps. And Sam.

OSBOURNE  
I've been looking into that, and I  
believe I've made progress in  
deciphering that arrangement.

BROOKE  
(not paying attention)  
I'm just...wondering...

Osbourne gathers her meaning.

OSBOURNE  
Whether or not you find yourself in  
a similar situation?

BROOKE  
(shrugs)  
Sam eats lunch with Mr. Krupps. I  
eat lunch with you. Is there a  
difference? Really?

OSBOURNE  
Oh, yes. I believe the  
distinctions are subtle in  
appearance, yet profound in nature.

He gestures for her to pull up a chair and sit, which she  
does, listening attentively.

OSBOURNE  
(lecturing)  
Distinct or "special" relationships  
between instructors and indiviual  
students are not uncommon—though  
more so at the high school level.  
Although there are certain standards  
of decorum which should be  
maintained—the very standards  
which the Principal is steadfastly  
ignoring, I might add—it's my  
belief that it is the motivation  
which ultimately determines the  
appropriateness of the  
relationship. If, for example, the  
instructor merely finds the student  
physically attractive—

BROOKE  
(venturing)  
Sexy. Wants to get into her pants.

Osbourne raises a critical eyebrow, but nods.

OSBOURNE  
—then the relationship is  
obviously inappropriate. If,  
however, an instructor discovers a  
student who is bright, capable,  
resourceful, if he believes she has  
the potential to fulfill her  
dreams, if he feels bound to help  
her on her way however he can...

Brooke senses that Osbourne is no longer speaking  
theoretically; she drops her eyes.

BROOKE  
What about Mr. Krupps?

OSBOURNE  
Ah. The Principal is a rare case.  
However, I'm afraid the details  
are...rather private.

BROOKE  
(holding up her hands)  
I don't want to be your Sam.

OSBOURNE  
(dryly)  
Given the dynamics of that  
particular relationship, that  
hardly seems likely. If I should  
ever give you the password to my  
grading program, you may feel free  
to worry.

Brooke shares a brief chuckle with him; then she turns serious  
again.

BROOKE  
And you're sure? About Mr. Krupps  
and Sam? They're not...?

OSBOURNE  
(confidently)  
Yes. Before, I relied upon mere  
intuition. However, knowing what  
I know now, I believe I can say  
with near-certainty that there is  
no romantic component of any sort.  
(pause)  
This is only a personal opinion,  
but...it appears to me that much of  
what transpires between them is...a  
sort of playacting.

Brooke jumps up, excited.

BROOKE  
That's exactly what I thought! I  
told Lily they were doing that  
stuff deliberately. Just messing  
with everybody's minds.

Osbourne mulls that over.

OSBOURNE  
(nods)  
I agree with that assessment, to  
some extent.

Despite her earlier jitters, Brooke seems pleased as punch  
that she and Osbourne apparently think alike.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the period. Brooke  
turns and picks up her tray.

BROOKE  
I guess I'd better go.

OSBOURNE  
(rising)  
You have my thanks for your  
assistance, Miss McQueen. If  
anything else should occur to you—

BROOKE  
I'll come running.

Osbourne goes to the door and hold it open for her, watching  
as she carries her tray down the hall.

CUT TO:

EXT. SCHOOL WALKWAY - AFTERNOON

After school. Natalie is walking along one of the covered  
walkways when Lily crosses her path, veers sharply, and joins  
her.

LILY  
Hey, Natalie. Have you seen Josh  
recently?

NATALIE  
Did you lose him? He's kinda hard  
to misplace, with those crutches.

LILY  
(smiling)  
Oh, he's around somewhere. I just  
don't know where.

NATALIE  
Have you seen Sam?

LILY  
Did you lose her?

NATALIE  
We were working at lunch, and Mr.  
Krupps came and grabbed her.  
(shrugs)  
We don't have any classes together  
in the afternoon.

LILY  
Well, she was in my history class,  
so she's around somewhere, too.  
Unless she left already.  
(pause)  
Maybe Josh is telling her the  
mountain lion story.

NATALIE  
(pointing)  
Nope.

Lily follows her finger, and sees Josh slowly making his way  
towards them.

LILY  
I'll call you later.

Lily jogs off to meet Josh. Natalie continues on her way,  
until she spots Harrison, standing with his back turned. She  
walks up behind him lightly, and taps him on the shoulder. He  
spins around.

NATALIE  
(waving)  
Hi.

CUT TO:

INT. SOCIAL STUDIES CLASS

Mike and Jane are seated at Mr. Osbourne's desk in what looks  
like an ordinary parent-teacher conference.

JANE  
We really hate to put upon you, Mr.  
Osbourne. But we need to know  
what's going on.

Osbourne waves her concern away.

OSBOURNE  
Too many parents take too little  
interest in their children. Your  
concern is laudable.

JANE  
I have to admit, we haven't handled  
Sam very well.

OSBOURNE  
(bluntly)  
Yes, I know.

MIKE  
How—?  
(realizing)  
Brooke.

Osbourne gives him an "of course" look.

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen and I have discussed  
Miss McPherson extensively.

Mike and Jane look a bit discomfitted at that.

JANE  
So...you know...?

OSBOURNE  
Inasmuch as your daughter is  
concerned, I believe you may safely  
assume that I know everything Miss  
McQueen knows.

MIKE  
You probably know more than we do,  
then. Brooke's been pretty  
uncommunicative lately.

JANE  
Except to tell us how we're going  
to screw up yet again, of course.

OSBOURNE  
Lest you believe I have some sort of  
magical solution, I must admit that  
I, too, have handled Miss  
McPherson's...situation badly.

JANE  
I don't...understand.

Osbourne sighs, and leans forward in his chair.

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen revealed Miss  
McPherson's problem to me...some  
time ago.

MIKE  
(suspiciously)  
"Some time ago"?

OSBOURNE  
Some...weeks ago.

JANE  
Weeks—?

MIKE  
And you didn't DO anything?

OSBOURNE  
I...came to believe that Miss  
McPherson could be convinced to  
seek help voluntarily. Your  
daughter can be quite persuasive.

MIKE  
But not with Sam.

OSBOURNE  
Unfortunately not. I believe that  
all of Miss McPherson's friends  
have attempted to reason with her—  
to no avail.  
(pause)  
By the time it was clear that more  
drastic action was necessary, the  
situation had become...complicated.  
As I said, poor judgment on my  
part. I apologize for that.

JANE  
By complicated, I'm guessing you  
mean by Mr. Krupps.

OSBOURNE  
By Miss McPherson's relationship  
with Principal Krupps, yes.

MIKE  
I have to tell you, we're very  
concerned.

OSBOURNE  
No doubt. If I may be frank?

JANE  
Please.

OSBOURNE  
Then...I can say with absolute  
certainty that the relationship is  
in no way sexual. That's the best  
news I can deliver on the subject.

JANE  
I'm sorry, but...are you sure?  
We've heard...some things.

OSBOURNE  
I'm quite certain. Miss McQueen  
and I are in agreement that  
these...public displays are just  
that—displays. For show only.

MIKE  
I don't understand. Why would  
they do that?

OSBOURNE  
(shrugs lightly)  
Perhaps to provoke some sort of  
reaction? Or simply some visceral  
thrill? Perhaps they themselves  
are uncertain as to their motives.

JANE  
But it's all fake?

OSBOURNE  
Most assuredly, Mrs. McQueen.  
Window dressing aside, the  
relationship is essentially a  
mentoring one, which theoretically  
need not be improper, and can  
indeed be beneficial. Though there  
are other issues involved...

He realizes that he's drifting into things he doesn't want to  
reveal, and pulls himself back to the subject at hand.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
In any event, Miss McPherson's  
position of influence makes it  
correspondingly more difficult to  
deal effectively with her problem.

JANE  
If you have any suggestions, Mr.  
Osbourne... We'd be very grateful.

OSBOURNE  
I'm not certain— However, for  
what it may be worth, I believe  
Miss McPherson may gradually be  
growing less...obstinate.

MIKE  
What does that mean, exactly?

OSBOURNE  
She's admitted her drug use,  
privately, to me. I also believe  
she's ceased her blanket denials,  
at least to a few people.

JANE  
But...if she ADMITTED it...can't  
you...?

Osbourne cuts her off with a definite shake of the head.

OSBOURNE  
She would simply deny it. It would  
again be my word against hers.

MIKE  
A drug test...?

OSBOURNE  
My word, unsubstantiated, would not  
be probable cause. The law, and  
District guidelines, are quite  
clear on this.

Before the conversation can prceed any further, there is a  
discreet knock at the door.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
Excuse me a moment.

Osbourne gets up, goes to the door and cracks it open. After  
a few moments of conversation, he opens the door fully to  
allow Brooke to come in.

BROOKE  
Dad. Jane.

They are considerably surprised to see her.

MIKE  
Brooke, what—?

Jane reaches out and touches his arm to quiet him, as Osbourne  
returns to his seat behind the desk, and Brooke takes up a  
symbolic position, standing at the side of the desk facing  
them.

JANE  
We decided to talk to Mr. Osoburne.  
Before messing up again. See, we  
can be reasonable, just like normal  
people.

Brooke can't help but relax a bit.

OSBOURNE  
(to Brooke)  
There's no need to stand.

Brooke takes a chair, but carries it over to the side of  
Osbourne's desk before sitting down. Mike and Jane exhange a  
glance, realizing the extent to which Brooke is in her own  
mentoring relationship. Mike seems more disturbed by this  
than Jane.

MIKE  
(forced)  
So, Brooke... Mr. Osbourne told  
us how much you've been...helping.  
With Sam.

BROOKE  
(coolly)  
I'm trying.

JANE  
(intervening)  
Maybe we should talk about Sam.

Brooke and her father look at each other uncomfortably.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Harrison is walking down the corridor, with Natalie on his  
heels.

NATALIE  
Oh, come on, Harrison. You won't  
even talk to me now?

HARRISON  
Natalie...

NATALIE  
(catching his arm)  
Harrison, PLEASE!

HARRISON  
I don't know what you WANT from me!

He shrugs her off, and continues walking.

NATALIE  
Stop running away from me!

HARRISON  
I'm not running.

NATALIE  
(wailing)  
HARRISON!

Natalie's voice has risen to a level where the other kids in  
the hall are staring; spurred by embarrassment or guilt—or  
both—he grabs her arm and pulls her through a nearby door.

CUT TO:

INT. AN EMPTY CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

Harrison shuts the door; he and Natalie are alone.

HARRISON  
Okay, this has to stop.

NATALIE  
No! Harrison—

HARRISON  
(snapping)  
I can't DEAL with you now!

Natalie stumbles back a step, struck through the heart.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(backtracking)  
This, I mean... The situation. I  
don't know how to deal with the  
situation.

NATALIE  
No, it's me... You...

HARRISON  
Natalie, I'm not sure where these  
feelings you think you have are  
coming from—

NATALIE  
(on the edge)  
Think? I don't THINK! I HAVE  
these feelilngs, and nobody  
BELIEVES me—!

HARRISON  
(taken aback)  
Wait, I never said that—

Practically hysterical, Natalie spins away, pacing  
erratically.

NATALIE  
I've never been in love. Not ever.  
It's supposed to be...but all it  
does is hurt, and I just want it to  
go away, and I wish I'd never COME  
here and I wish I'd never MET  
you—!

Suddenly she shoves him backward with the palm of her hand,  
yanks the door open and runs out.

HARRISON  
Natalie!

After a moment, Harrison recovers, and rushes to the door.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Harrison runs out into the corridor, looking left and right,  
but the hall is deserted. He picks a direction and runs, but  
as he rounds a corner, he runs full tilt right into Sam. He  
has to grab her to keep them both from falling, leaving them  
in an unintentional clinch.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

For a long moment, Sam and Harrison just stand there, in each  
other's arms. Then Harrison breaks away, embarrassed.

HARRISON  
(muttering)  
Sorry.

He turns away, but she puts out a hand to stop him.

SAM  
Wait.

Harrison turns back, clearly surprised.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(laughing nervously)  
Hey, it's okay. Really.

HARRISON  
Sam...you hate my guts? Remember?

Sam just shakes her head.

HARRISON  
What do you mean—?

And he mimics her gesture to finish the question.

SAM  
Harrison...what you did...you and  
Brooke... Yes, I was unbelievably  
pissed at you. But...we've been  
through so much... You don't think  
I could ever really hate you, do  
you?

HARRISON  
(nods)  
Uh-huh. Sure you could. Easy.  
Come on, Sam I saw it in your eyes.  
Absolute burning hatred, one  
hundred-percent pure.

Sam fidgets uncomfortably.

SAM  
Okay, I DID hate you, yes. Along  
with Brooke, and Mom, and Mike, and  
Carmen, and even Lily. I'm just  
tired of it.  
(gently)  
Looke now. Do you still see it?  
Absolute, burning hatred?

HARRISON  
(awkwardly)  
No.

SAM  
(eyes downcast)  
Look, I know nothing can fix all  
the things that have happened...  
what we had, we can never get back.  
I'm just tired of hating you.  
Tired of fighting with you.

HARRISON  
I don't want to fight with you  
either, Sam.

Sam looks relieved—momentarily.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
But...I may not have a choice.

SAM  
(confused)  
What's that mean?

Harrison braces himself.

HARRISON  
Sam...I know.

Sam's only reaction is a bewildered shake of the head.

SAM  
You know?

Sam waits patiently, then holds out her hands and shrugs.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Know what?

HARRISON  
(growing impatient)  
Sam—I KNOW.

SAM  
Know WHAT?

HARRISON  
SAM!

SAM  
WHAT?

HARRISON  
I know about the drugs!

Sam looks around hastily to see if anyone is within earshot,  
but they seem to be alone.

SAM  
Shhh!

HARRISON  
No, Sam, I will not shh! Brooke,  
Lily, Carmen... I'm tired of  
people lying to me!

SAM  
I'm not— Wait. What do you mean,  
Brooke?

HARRISON  
Uhhh...

SAM  
Brooke lied to you?  
(creeping sarcasm)  
That seems so...unlike Brooke.

HARRISON  
Sam, please.

SAM  
Okay, okay. So you and Brooke had  
a tiff? That's why you're running  
through the halls, I guess—chasing  
after her?

HARRISON  
(defensively)  
No, Brooke and I are fine, thank  
you. I was chasing after Natalie.

SAM  
(surprised)  
Nat? You're fighting with Nat?

HARRISON  
It wasn't really... I said some  
things I shouldn't have.

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
What is it with you and girls,  
Harrison?

HARRISON  
I don't know! I swear, sometimes  
I think I ought to just become a  
monk!

Sam literally doubles over laughing.

SAM  
Whatever you say, "Brother"  
Harrison...

HARRISON  
Anyway, I don't want ot talk about  
me. I want to talk about you.

Sam sobers instantly.

SAM  
I don't.

HARRISON  
Sam, I... You're the smartest,  
most sensible person I know.  
Drugs? How COULD you?

SAM  
Harrison, shut up!

HARRISON  
No! I can help you, if you'll let  
me!

SAM  
(hissing)  
I don't...have...a problem.

She turns and walks away; he follows stubbornly.

HARRISON  
Yes you do!

Sam looks up and down the corridor to make sure they're alone,  
then pulls him close so that he can hear:

SAM  
(low)  
Look, I don't know what you think,  
or what Brooke told you, or didn't  
tell you, but it's not like that,  
okay? I'm not snorting powder up  
my nose, or shooting up in some  
crack house. They're just pick-me-  
ups. They give a boost so I can  
handle everything. That's all.

Harrison gives her a withering, skeptical look.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Okay, sometimes I take something to  
make me feel good. There's no harm  
in that.

HARRISON  
(incredulous)  
No harm? No harm? You don't know  
what this stuff is doing to you!  
Not to mention the little fact that  
it's ILLEGAL?

Sam shrugs indifferently, conveying what she thinks about both  
issues. Harrison's expression turns to stone.

HARRISON  
(flat)  
You don't care.

SAM  
(casually)  
Should I?

Harrison takes a step back, shaking his head in resignation.

HARRISON  
I'm sorry, Sam.

Puzzlement is clear on her face.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
I thought I could help, but...the  
Sam I know...the Sam I fell in love  
with...she'd never not care.

As puzzlement turns to consternation, Harrison turns and  
simply walks away. Sam watches him go, her mouth hanging  
open; it isn't until he's disappeared around a corner that  
she starts to recover.

SAM  
(distant)  
Harrison? Harrison, wait—

She lets out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumped.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Mike and Jane are walking down the hall purposefully, with  
Brooke flitting behind.

BROOKE  
Would you guys just stop and let  
Mr. Osbourne try to handle this?

MIKE  
He didn't handle it very well  
before. He even admitted that.

BROOKE  
That was MY fault! If you're  
going to blame somebody, blame ME!

JANE  
We're not blaming anyone, honey.  
And I can appreciate you not  
wanting to get Sam into trouble.

MIKE  
Mr. Osbourne shouldn't have let  
himself be influenced like that.

BROOKE  
(bitter)  
Oh, he should've been more like  
YOU, and decided in advance that I  
couldn't POSSIBLY have anything  
worthwhile to say.

JANE  
That's not fair, Brooke.

BROOKE  
It's totally fair!  
(to Mike)  
You think I'm some little girl  
with nothing but empty space  
between her ears!

Mike stops, genuinely hurt.

MIKE  
That's not true, Brooke. It's  
never been true.

BROOKE  
It's always been true. You've  
never taken me seriously. I've  
just been the basket case you had  
to take care of after Mom left.

Mike turns white. He opens his mouth to respond—but Jane  
steps between them, outraged herself.

JANE  
Brooke! That was an incredibly  
vicious thing to say! And you know  
it's not true! You apologize to  
your father right now, or—

BROOKE  
Or what, you'll ground me till I'm  
eighteen?

Mike, by this time, has settled into an interesting shade of  
red.

MIKE  
You listen, young lady, as long as  
you're living under OUR roof—

But Brooke isn't backing down one inch.

BROOKE  
Sam found a way around that. Maybe  
I should, too.

Possibly recognizing the thin ice upon which they've moved,  
Jane holds up her hands to restore peace.

JANE  
I think everyone needs to calm  
down. We'll talk about this later,  
at home, okay? Right now we have  
to meet with Mr. Krupps.

With Jane taking the lead, they resume walking.  
Unfortunately, defusing the more volitile confrontation does  
nothing to solve the original one.

BROOKE  
You DON'T have to meet with Mr.  
Krupps.

JANE  
We have an appointment, dear. We  
can't just not show up.

BROOKE  
You have—?  
(shaking her head)  
You never intended to listen to Mr.  
Osbourne. You had your minds made  
up from the start.

MIKE  
Of course not, Brooke.

JANE  
We hoped Mr. Osbourne could help us  
figure out what to say to Mr.  
Krupps.  
(sighs)  
But I'm afraid I still don't have  
much of an idea.

They have reached the office; Mike opens the door and they  
file in, effectively cutting off Brooke's response.

CUT TO:

INT. THE OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

The only person behind the counter is Krupps' secretary,  
Shirley, who steps up upon seeing them.

MIKE  
Hello, we're Mr. and Mrs. McQueen.  
We have an appointment with  
Principal Krupps.

SHIRLEY  
Of course. Mr. Krupps is running a  
little late. He'll be with you  
shortly if you'll just wait here.

JANE  
Thank you.

Mike and Jane sit together on the back-wall bench; Brooke  
pointedly stands in the corner, arms folded, glowering.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Sam walks down the destered hall, a melancholy air about her.  
She stops at a small, unmarked door, unlocks it with a key  
from her ring, and steps through.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' BACK OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

A dim, crowded space that looks more like a janitor's  
storeroom than anything else, though there are signs that Sam  
has reclaimed some of the cluttered surface area, including an  
old desk that takes up much of the available space. With a  
little sigh, she sits on the edge of the desk and surveys the  
cramped room. That's when she notices that the door to Krupps'  
main office is cracked, just a bit. She gets up and goes over  
to close it—but then she hears faint voices, and instead  
presses her ear to the crack to listen.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Krupps and Mr. Osbourne are in the middle of an interesting  
conversation. Both men are standing and on the move, almost  
as if they are sparring.

KRUPPS  
Erick, I do sincerely appreciate  
your concerns. But, as I've said  
before, I'm just not bothered by  
the opinions of others.

OSBOURNE  
Yes, but—

KRUPPS  
My relationship with Sam is  
completely legitimate, and that's  
the bottom line.

OSBOURNE  
Still, I feel I must question the  
propriety of the more...personal  
aspects of that relationship

KRUPPS  
There has never been inappropriate  
conduct between Sam and myself.  
Beyond that, it's not your concern.

OSBOURNE  
With all due respect, Sir, the  
Board may feel that it's their  
concern.

KRUPPS  
(quietly)  
Is that a threat, Erick?

Osbourne waves a hand dismissively.

OSBOURNE  
Your conduct with Miss McPherson  
has been quite public—  
intentionally so, I might add. The  
Board hardly needs to rely upon a  
single instructor for information.

KRUPPS  
You're right, of course. I  
apologize.

OSBOURNE  
Frankly, I have as little concern  
for the Board as you do. My  
concern lies solely with Miss  
McPherson's well-being. I continue  
to believe that this relationship  
may ultimately prove detrimental to  
her.

KRUPPS  
(shocked)  
How can you say that? I only want  
the best for Sam!

OSBOURNE  
Yes, Sir, I do know that. However,  
I strongly advise you to closely  
consider your motivations regarding  
Miss McPherson.

KRUPPS  
My motivation is simple: I want to  
help Sam succeed. At school, in  
life.

OSBOURNE  
That's obvious. Sir. What wasn't  
as obvious was the reason WHY you  
so desperately wanted this.

KRUPPS  
Why? Because I wanted to. Isn't  
that enough?

OSBOURNE  
Except that isn't the real reason,  
Sir, is it?

KRUPPS  
(warily)  
I don't know what you're talking  
about.

OSBOURNE  
Sir, I feel extremely diffident  
about prying into someone's private  
life. But I felt it my duty as an  
educator—and my obligation to Miss  
McPherson.

KRUPPS  
Prying? Into whose private life?

OSBOURNE  
Yours, Sir. Unfortunately. The  
records are obscure, but not  
hidden. I know, Sir. About  
Amanda.

At that, Krupps freezes, adn looks at Osbourne with a  
dangerous glint in his eyes.

KRUPPS  
Excuse me?

Osbourne reaches for Krupps' desk, picks up a photograph: a  
protrait of a little girl, three or four years old.

OSBOURNE  
(gently)  
She would have been...fourteen this  
month, yes? She was a lovely  
child.

KRUPPS  
You're treading on very dangerous  
ground, Erick. If you're  
suggesting—

OSBOURNE  
My apologies, Sir. As I said, I am  
extremely diffident about all of  
this. However, to be perfectly  
blunt, yes, I AM suggesting. You  
saw Miss McPherson, whose father  
had passed away. You knew that she  
was estranged from her mother and  
stepfather. And you saw an  
opportunity—a second chance, as it  
were. To take on, in a way, the  
role of father which had been  
denied you. And in turn, Miss  
McPherson could act as the daughter  
you had lost.  
(pause)  
She doesn't know, of course.

KRUPPS  
About Amanda? Of course not. It  
would just confuse her.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' BACK OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Where, still listening at the door, Sam indeed looks quite  
confused and out-of-sorts. She steps away, shaking her head  
bleakly.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Listen, Erick, I can see how it  
might look that way. I can even  
concede that, subconciously, some  
of what you're saying might be  
subliminally true. But, dammit, I  
do NOT think of Sam as a  
replacement for my daughter!

OSBOURNE  
Still, I believe that...taking Miss  
McPherson under your wing in these  
circumstances is highly dangerous  
emotionally. For both of you.

The intercom on Krupps' desk buzzes, interrupting the  
conversation. Krupps goes behind the desk and picks up the  
phone.

KRUPPS  
(into the phone)  
Yes, Shirley?... Yes, please tell  
them I'll be right out.

He hangs up, and looks at Osbourne across the desk.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
My next appointment is waiting.  
Sam's mother and stepfather.  
(ironic)  
I wonder what they'll have to say?

With that, he guides Osbourne to the door.

KRUPPS  
Erick...about Amanda...

OSBOURNE  
You have my word, Mr. Krupps, that  
I'll not discuss your private life  
with anyone.

KRUPPS  
Including Sam.

OSBOURNE  
Including Miss McPherson. Though  
I believe you owe it to her to do  
so at some point.

KRUPPS  
(non-committal)  
I'll have to think about that. In  
any case, thank you for your  
discretion.

CUT TO:

INT. THE OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

The McQueens—all three of them—are quite surprised to see  
Osbourne walk out of Krupps' office along with the principal.  
Mike and Jane get up and step forward. Krupps' eyes take them  
all in, finally resting on Brooke.

KRUPPS  
Mr. McQueen, Mrs. McQueen. So  
sorry to keep you waiting.  
(to Brooke)  
Are you joining us, Miss McQueen?

MIKE/JANE  
(simultaneous)  
No.

BROOKE  
(a half-second later)  
No.

JANE  
It's Sam we need to talk to you  
about.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Osbourne share a look, and a barely-  
perceptible shake of the head by Osbourne. Brooke looks from  
Osbourne to Krupps to Mike and Jane, apparently coming to a  
decision. Then she takes three quick steps to Krupps' side  
and goes up on the tips of her toes for a moment.

BROOKE  
(in Krupps' ear)  
Watch Sam's back.

The flashes Mike and Jane a furious, wrathful glance, then  
turns to Osbourne. With her back to the others, she  
mouths "call me" to him silently. He nods fractionally, and  
she spins and walks out of the office.

OSBOURNE  
Well. I'll leave you to your  
business.

And Osbourne follows Brooke out. Krupps gestures for Mike  
and Jane to follow him.

KRUPPS  
Please, come in.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Sam is sitting on the floor, huddled up against the door to  
Krupps' back office, head half-buried in her arms. She's so  
lost in her own little world that she doesn't notice when  
someone walks up, stops in front of her, then squats down for  
a closer look.

HARRISON  
Sam?

He reaches out to touch her hair. That's when she loks up,  
long enough to recognize him, before ducking her head again.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Sam, are you okay?

No glance up this time; just a slight shake of the head.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Aw, man...

He sits himself down on the floor next to her.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
It's this bad habit I have, making  
girls cry. I don't mean to. It's  
just a gift. A perverse gift.  
Listen, about what I said before—

SAM  
It's not you, Harrison.

HARRISON  
(surprised)  
It's not? Well, uh...in that case  
I stand by everything I said  
before.

That manages to drag a rueful chuckle out of Sam, before she  
settles back into her gloom.

HARRISON  
Sam, what is it? What's wrong?

No response.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
C'mon. You can tell me.

Silence.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Besides, if you can't tell me, who  
CAN you tell?

Nothing. Harrison gives up, leaning his head back against the  
wall with a sigh.

SAM  
(muffled)  
What if...?

HARRISON  
(riveted)  
What? Sam?

She lifts her head clear of her arms.

SAM  
What if...you thought someone liked  
you for one reason, but it turned  
out they liked youfor a totally  
different reason?

HARRISON  
I don't think I understand.

SAM  
I mean...what if you found out  
someone liked you because you...  
reminded them of someone else?

HARRISON  
I guess, uh... Are you sure this  
person likes you, not this other  
person?

SAM  
I'm pretty sure. Yeah.

HARRISON  
And they really like you?

SAM  
Yeah. Definitely.

HARRISON  
(uncertainly)  
Well...then maybe...maybe it  
started one way, and just changed  
to something else. I mean, if  
you're the one this person really  
likes...it is really all that  
important?

Sam hauls herself to her feet.

SAM  
I don't know.

HARRISON  
(standing)  
Yeah, right. I mean, look at me,  
giving advice? You should probably  
run in the opposite direction as  
fast as you can.

Suddenly Sam turns and hugs him tightly for a second. Before  
he can react, she releases him and slips through the office  
door, locking it behind her. Harrison is left to stand there,  
shaking his head, completely bewildered.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' BACK OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Sam goes back to the desk and again perches on its edge. She  
digs into her pants pocket and pulls out two blue pills. For  
several long moments, she just holds them in her palm, staring  
down at them indecisively. She casts a long, indecipherable  
look at the outer door; finally she pops the pills into her  
mouth and swallows them. Then she again steps to the door to  
Krupps' office, perhaps to see if the principal and Osbourne  
are still talking.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Mike and Jane are sitting at Krupps' desk—again, the  
appearance of a normal conference. But it's already starting  
to get out of hand.

JANE  
...Mr. Krupps, we're not trying to  
accuse you of anything.

MIKE  
(muttering)  
...cavorting around with teenage  
girls...

Jane squeezes Mike's hand to quiet him.

KRUPPS  
I'm thankful for that—and any  
accusations would be groundless  
anyway.

Mike scoffs; Jane hushes him again.

JANE  
You understand, we're just very  
concerned about Sam.

KRUPPS  
Of course you're concerned for  
Sam's welfare. So am I. I've done  
everything possible to ensure her  
well-being.

JANE  
We appreciate the things you've  
done for Sam—

Mike scoffs again; this time Krupps turns his attention his  
way.

KRUPPS  
(carefully polite)  
Is there something you'd like to  
add, Mr. McQueen?

Mike looks at him like he's a serial killer.

MIKE  
Look, I don't know what you're  
doing, carrying on with Sam, or  
what you expect to gain from plying  
her with favors—

KRUPPS  
"Plying"? "Favors"?

MIKE  
(derisively)  
You're going to sit there and tell  
me Sam gets treated like everyone  
else.

KRUPPS  
Of course not. As Treasurer of  
the Student Body Fund, as well as  
someone whose input I value, Sam  
has access and privileges that  
other students don't. As for gain,  
I gain great satisfaction in  
watching Sam succeed.

At this point, Jane tries to reinsert herself into the  
conversation.

JANE  
But, Mr. Krupps, we're worried  
about other things...like the trip  
last weekend.

KRUPPS  
An extra-curricular activity. Sam  
and I engaged in casual conduct.  
Casual does not mean improper.

JANE  
I'm sorry, but— From what we  
heard, it...appeared to be more  
than just casual.

KRUPPS  
Appearances can be deceiving.

Mike leaps from his chair.

MIKE  
Aha! You admit that you've  
involved Sam in some twisted game—

Krupps stands as well; the two men face off across the desk.

KRUPPS  
In whatever we have done, Sam has  
involved herself. I have never  
coerced her to do anything against  
her will.

MIKE  
She's a child!

KRUPPS  
She's an extemely capable young  
woman. More than capable enough to  
make her own decisions.

MIKE  
You've manipulated her—!

KRUPPS  
I don't think Sam is the type to be  
easily manipulated.

MIKE  
—managed to get her under your  
thumb—!

KRUPPS  
(icily)  
Pardon my bluntess, but if you  
really think I have Sam "under my  
thumb", then you truly have no idea  
of her strengths.

MIKE  
I know your type. How long before  
Sam gets invited back to your place  
for the weekend?

But Krupps has no chance to respond to that. The door to the  
back office flies open, slamming into the wall with a crash  
that makes everyone jump. Sam comes storming in, nearly  
apoplectic, fairly radiating waves of fury.

SAM  
HOW DARE YOU?

She marches up to Mike, eyes blazing.

SAM (CONT'D)  
You have NO right to stand there and  
judge Mr. Krupps!

JANE  
Sam, we're just worried—

SAM  
Ha! You're worried I might have a  
life away from your clutches! So  
you come here to try to steal it,  
or ruin it, llike you've tried to  
do with everything else!

MIKE  
That's enough! We're your—

He never gets the word "parents" out: Sam overrides him in a  
voice so loud and so enraged that Jane actually winces at it.

SAM  
(booming)  
YOU—ARE—NOT!

Her arm comes straight out, shaking in rage like the rest of  
her, finger pointing unhesitatingly at Krupps.

SAM (CONT'D)  
HE is more of a father to me than  
YOU could ever HOPE to be!

Sam's thundering declaration dies away into a moment of  
silence; Krupps uses that moment to take hold of Sam's  
outstretched wrist.

KRUPPS  
Sam...

Turning to face him, she transforms instantly: the rage  
melting away, her expression becoming apologetic.

SAM  
Mr. Krupps, I'm sorry, I didn't  
mean to eavesdropp... I  
couldn't...just let him...

He moves his grip from her wrist to her hand, squeezing it  
reassuringly.

KRUPPS  
(soothing)  
It's all right, Sam. I can handle  
this.

SAM  
(wavering)  
You're sure?

KRUPPS  
I'm sure. You're stressed. Go  
home. Unwind.

Jane and even Mike hang back cautiously, unwilling to provoke  
Sam again.

SAM  
You won't...let them...?

KRUPPS  
I won't. I promise. Everything  
will work out.

Sam hesitates, lingering.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
(gently)  
Go.

Finally Sam lets go of Krupps' hand, stepping quietly through  
the back door and closing it behind her, without so much as a  
glance back at Mike or Jane. Krupps watches her go, then  
turns back to them.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Well.

Jane starts to try to get the conversation going.

JANE  
Mr. Krupps—

He holds up a hand to forestall her.

KRUPPS  
Let's cut to the chase, shall we?  
You can file a complaint against me  
with the Board if you wish. I can  
tell you now that it'll go nowhere.  
I personally think that if you do  
anything of the sort, all you'll  
get from it is an expedited  
emancipation hearing, at which Sam  
will legally sever all ties to you.

Jane looks as if she's just been told she has a terminal  
illness.

JANE  
You'd...help her do that?

KRUPPS  
I'd do everything in my power to  
keep her from doing it. Sam needs  
her mother, whether she wants to  
admit it to herself right now or  
not.

Mike, meanwhile, is seething over being excluded from this  
exchange. But Jane doesn't seem to notice.

CUT TO:

INT. OSBOURNE'S CAR - MOVING

While maneuvering through traffic, Osbourne puts on a headset  
attachment to his cell phone, then reaches out and punches out  
a number.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

The phone rings twice before Brroke breezes in, kicking the  
door shut behind her, and picks it up.

BROOKE  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

INTERCUT BETWEEN OSBOURNE AND BROOKE

OSBOURNE  
(into the mic)  
Good afternoon, Miss McQueen.

BROOKE  
Mr. Osbourne! Did somehting  
happen? Dad and Jane aren't home  
yet?

OSBOURNE  
I expect they will be shortly. I  
saw them leave just before I did.

BROOKE  
(breathlessly)  
So? What happened?

OSBOURNE  
Apparently Miss McPherson  
interrupted the meeting, in rather  
spetacular fashion.

Brooke sits down on the edge of the bed.

BROOKE  
Okay... What's that mean?

OSBOURNE  
(dryly)  
I heard her, and I was in the  
hallway.

BROOKE  
(eyes wide)  
Ohhh... What'd she say?

OSBOURNE  
I couldn't quite tell. But judging  
from your father and stepmother's  
bearing, I doubt she took their  
side. I believe she...told them  
off, as it were.

BROOKE  
(sighs)  
Great. They'll be in a lousy mood,  
then. Maybe I oughta go to the  
mall. I haven't been getting along  
all that great with them myself,  
you know.

OSBOURNE  
So you've said. I would certainly  
think it prudent to avoid the  
subject of Miss McPherson.

Brooke stands up and goes to the door.

BROOKE  
I think it's prudent to avoid them  
completely. I'm locking my door as  
we speak.

And, indeed, she does just that.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
So, is there any other news on the  
Sam front?

Unseen by Brooke, Osbourne purses his lips in thought.

OSBOURNE  
Hmmm.

Brooke flops back onto her bed.

BROOKE  
What kind of answer is "hmmm"?  
Come on, spill.

OSBOURNE  
(arching an eyebrow)  
"Spill", Miss McQueen?

BROOKE  
Okay, now you're just teasing me.  
I can tell.

OSBOURNE  
I? Tease? Never.  
(pause)  
Very well, though it's not news,  
exactly. Before I left campus, I  
had an interesting conversation  
with a friend of mine who works in  
the District office.

He pauses dramatically.

BROOKE  
And?

OSBOURNE  
He told me that, lacking an  
ironclad case, the Board would be  
predisposed against taking any  
action against Principal Krupps.  
Or so people are quietly saying,  
anyway.

BROOKE  
(musing)  
I've seen the Board, and they're  
not very reasonable. But that just  
sounds weird.

OSBOURNE  
Indeed. However, it does tend to  
support a hypothesis of mine.

BROOKE  
(prompting)  
Hypothesis?

OSBOURNE  
That the charade our principal and  
Miss McPherson have engaged in—

BROOKE  
Trying to make everyone think  
they're fooling around.

OSBOURNE  
Creating a suggestion of intimacy,  
yes. Its ultimate purpose may  
simply be to prove a point.

BROOKE  
(frowning)  
What point? Just to show he can?  
Or rub the Board's noses in the  
fact that he's untouchable, for  
whatever reason?

OSBOURNE  
My thoughts as well. Your powers  
of deduction are excellent as  
always, Miss McQueen.

Brooke can't help but grin at that; a grin that disappears  
when she hears a noise outside. She leaps off the bed and  
peeks out the blinds of her window.

BROOKE  
Uh-oh—the parental units are here.  
My powers of deduction tell me if I  
hide under the bed, they might not  
find me.

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen...

BROOKE  
I'm kidding. I think. See you  
tomorrow?

OSBOURNE  
Of course. Until tomorrow, then,  
Miss McQueen.

BROOKE  
Bye, Mr. Osbourne.

Brooke hangs up the phone. She flips up her bedspread and  
takes a peek underneath, apparently sizing up the space. Then  
she lets the covers fall back, and settles for sitting on the  
floor against the bed, bringing her knees up and folding  
herself into as small a space as possible.

CUT TO:

INT. MIKE'S CAR

Having just pulled into the driveway, Mike turns the ending  
off. But instead of getting out, he just sits there, zombie-  
like. Jane has undone her seatbelt and unlatched her door  
before she notices that he's not moving.

JANE  
Mike? What is it? You haven't  
said a word since we left school.  
(pause)  
She didn't mean it, Mike. She's  
just mad as hell. And then there's  
Principal Krupps—

For the first time, Mike responds.

MIKE  
Principal—? Oh...Sam.

JANE  
(realizing)  
You were thinking about Brooke.

For the briefest of moments, there might be a hint of  
resentment in Jane's face. But then—if it was ever there—  
it's gone.

MIKE  
I know Sam is just confused.  
Brooke...

She lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

JANE  
She didn't mean what she said,  
either. You have to believe that.

Silence follows.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Mike, please talk to me.

MIKE  
I'm just thinking about...losing  
control.

JANE  
(laughs ruefully)  
Over our daughters? We've sure  
managed that.

But Mike is shaking his head.

MIKE  
You're supposed to lose control of  
your teenage children. I read that  
somewhere. I meant...losing  
control of myself.

JANE  
Yourself? What do you mean? You'd  
never do anything to Brooke...

Mike starts to choke up.

MIKE  
Oh, you don't know, Jane. When  
Brooke...when she said...about  
having to take care of her...I...I  
almost...

He wipes his hands over his face, unable to go on.

JANE  
I know you. No matter what you  
think... You'd never lay a hand on  
Brooke.

Mike shakes his head miserably.

MIKE  
No... I almost...I almost told her  
she was the reason Kelly left.

Jane's mouth drops open.

JANE  
Oh, Mike...

Mike turns to her, tortured by the thought.

MIKE  
Can you imagine that? Blaming  
Brooke for our divorce? For my  
mistakes? Oh, God, Jane... I—I  
never would have been able to take  
it back. I would've lost her.  
Forever.

JANE  
You didn't, Mike, you didn't.

MIKE  
I almost did... If you hadn't have  
jumped in... I came THAT close to  
losing it. To doing...something I  
would have regretted the rest of my  
life. That scares me, Jane. It  
scares the hell out of me.

Jane leans over and hugs him tightly.

JANE  
I'm here... We'll get through  
this. We'll fix things with  
Brooke. And with Sam. We'll be a  
family again, I swear...

CUT TO:

INT. OUTSIDE SAM'S APARTMENT - LATER

Sam comes down the hall towards her apartment door, but just  
as she gets there, she notices that Jaycee's door, across the  
hall, is slightly ajar, and she makes a sharp left turn.

SAM  
(calling)  
Hey, Jaycee! You left your door open!

No answer. Sam hesitates, then cautiously pushes the door  
open.

CUT TO:

INT. JAYCEE'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Sam steps inside the apartment, looking around.

SAM  
(calling)  
Jaycee?  
(pause)  
Jaycee, are you here?

Silence.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Reyanna? If you guys are here and,  
uh, doing anything...just—moan, or  
something...

She looks towards the closed door to the bathroom. But then  
she hears a faint noise form beyond the far side of the bed,  
where she can't see. Curious, she walks around the bed.

Jaycee is sprawled on the floor next to the bed, unconscious,  
beaten to a bloody pulp.

Sam sees her, and screams.

BLACK OUT.

**END OF ACT FOUR**

THE END


End file.
